Prom Night
by bookgirl111
Summary: Note: this is a long Flash-fic, which means that it's suppose to be shorter then 1000 words. In the furture if you so desire I might make a multi-chapter story based off this one. SulfusxRaf. 'Breathe, just breathe, in and out, in then out. Breathe. Grip on the gun, check. Bullets loaded, check. Sanity –almost there.' -you can probably asume now that this isn't a normal prom night


Prom Night

'_Breathe, just breathe, in and out, in then out. Breathe. Grip on the gun, check. Bullets loaded, check. Sanity –almost there.'_

Leaning against the backside of a brick wall Raf gripped her gun tightly, huffing out a breathe of frosty air into the chilly winter night of Golden City, Italy. So far in the past few hours everything in Raf's life had been more of a roller coaster then over the past year. From finishing prep work for prom night, going to prom with her "secret" boyfriend, to a shootout massacre between the most powerful mobs in Italy.

Closing her crystal sea blue eyes, Raf listens to all of the sounds that come on this chilly winter night around her. Hearing the sound of footsteps in the distance Raf froze on the spot and began to analyze the person approaching.

'_Hm, size 20 in footwear, male, age somewhere in early 30's, foreign, and carrying rifle with only four bullets left.'_

Controlling her breathing so it seemingly vanishes, Raf opens her eyes having finished analyzing. One of the good things about being the adopted daughter of Reina Neutrality the leader of the Neutrality Mob, as Raf has come to learn, is being trained better than most of her own personal assassins.

In a flash moment Raf used the bottom of her heal and rotated over, sending a sweep of her blonde hair into a circle from its high ponytail, and pointed the gun at the man –who also had his gun pointed at her.

Apparently he was surprised to find that the most dangerous weapon in all of Italy was dressed in something so inappropriate for being on the run. Dressed in 6' inch blue sparkled heals that match the short skirt with long sleeves, on the ruffled teal blue dress Raf was nothing less than breath-taking. But it has been many, many months since her last hunt. And no longer was she the same tool of death that she once was. Now Raf had friends, a home, allies –and someone who she deeply loved and cared for.

'Sulfus.'

The name invaded her thoughts so easily.

'Forgive me, please let all of you forgive me.'

She prayed silently in her head. Pulling the trigger, a single tear dropped as the sound echoed through the entire school campus. Dropping to her knees, Raf held herself close, cuddling into a ball suddenly aware of how human she has truly become. "Sulfus," she whispered into the chilly night.

Crying so hard Raf didn't even notice when someone walked up behind her till their shadow blocked the moonlight. Tensing up Raf prepared for the feeling of cool metal brushing her head before the bullet entered her head swiftly killing her.

But instead of that a warm leather jacket was placed over her shoulders as she was pulled into a warm embrace. Still looking down she saw an olive colored hand grab her peach one, a red star tattoo being placed on the bottom left corner of his hand. Relaxing into the touch she whispered his name, "Sulfus," the streams of tears drying on her cheeks.

"It's okay Raf." Sulfus whispered back pecking her on the cheek.

In the distance the sun began to rise –ending the nightmare once more, but only till night returns that is.

"Sulfus," a weary voice called out from the distance. Standing just barely without assistance was Kabale, Cabiria both of which were leaning against Gas. Gas was carrying an unconscious Miki on his back piggy-back style along with Urie who despite having a nasty shoot in her arm was still standing strongly. By her side was Sweet, who had cuts all over and dress was dirty and shredded , but other than that everyone was there, and alive.

Picking up the sleeping Raf he carried her over to the others as the rested on the pavement and watched the black vans they all know so well, pull ingot the school as the sun rises behind the vans and building, enjoying every drop of sunshine –ending the Prom Night.

_Dear Diary, _

_I am sad to say that this is the last entry I will be writing. It has been a good run, and I have grown much since that first day of freedom. But sadly the run isn't over, not till Reina's dead. As much as I would like to stay with my new friends and live a normal life, I simply cannot –not as long as she and her allies still breathe a breath on this, or any, planet._

_Till then I will hunt them down. Maybe afterwards I can stay if they'll still have me, and maybe not. If there's one thing that I've learned in this past year –it's that fate has some pretty funny ways of showing us things._

_Sincerely,_

_Raf _

**AN: and this is just like me, to ruin a perfectly good childhood and turn it into a M rated something, oh well, this is just the first of a few projects for this series anyways.**

**PS for some reason people think I should write a series for this, what do you think..?**

**Sincerely, bookgirl111**


End file.
